


Lemoncakes in the Garden

by mithrilstarlight



Series: Moments in Highgarden [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrilstarlight/pseuds/mithrilstarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa spends the afternoon watching the children and keeping Willas from her cakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lemoncakes in the Garden

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so it's basically become my duty to feed these fluffy fics to my friend on a regular basis (read: all the time), so here we go.

Sansa sat in the eastern gardens that afternoon. The sun was warm, but a cool breeze and the shade prevented her from overheating. She could hear Alyce and Eddard running along the paths up ahead. Their childish shouts an laughs rang out like music to Sansa's ears. Willas had just given them puppies a fortnight before and the four-year-old twins had taken it upon themselves to make sure that the animals got plenty of exercise.

A young servant brought over a tray of tea and lemoncakes. Sansa smiled and thanked the girl before taking a delicate bite from the first cake. She barely finished swallowing when she felt a hand gently touch her back. Looking up, she saw Willas—finally free from his duties as Lord of Highgarden—smiling down. The two shared a small kiss before he lowered himself into the seat next to Sansa.

"They are quite a handful today, Willas. I blame those puppies." Sansa said with a mocking disapproval. He sighed and attempted to pick up a lemon cake, only to have his hand slapped by his wife. He made a face and then resigned to go hungry.

"Well, they are healthy children. And I'm sure they'll grow out of it in time. Although, considering your sister, there is a chance they won't." Willas replied with a laugh. "Besides, you are the one who insists on taking care of them yourself most of the time." He gave a small shrug and went for the tea, which his wife did allow.

Sansa gave him an exasperated look. He knew that she only wanted to be close to her children, just as her own mother had been. "I can only hope that the new one won't be so much trouble." she said, smiling coyly before putting another small cake into her mouth. It took Willas a moment, but then her words fell into place and he grinned. He took her hand and gave a gentle squeeze just before the twins came racing around the corner to steal cakes off of the table and escape before either parent could react.


End file.
